We are not Edward and Bella !
by Yuriseth
Summary: Cassie Brandon has been seeing a man in her dreams. Anthony Masen has been having visions of a girl that he feels is the one. Will these friends meet who they are to love for all time. With the help of their friends Mary, Charlie and Zack who knows !


**Chapter 1 –Visions and Dreams**

**Cassie POV**

"Beep Beep Beep" Noooooooooooooooo! I am too tired for this. Just five more minutes please. My morning plea was once again falling on deaf ears. Waking up alone is getting to be a

pain, am I destined to become the little old lady with 50 cats and a house full of newspapers. "Lord I hope not". Why am I getting up at this God forsaken hour, oh yeah to run, to stay in

shape in case _**HE **__shows_ up? The mystery man who has been haunting my dreams for the last 6 months. At first I thought I just ate some bad Taco's the first night I dreamed of this

heavenly creature he gave Denzel, Billy Dee and The Rock a run for their money. "Oh if only you were real". As I looked at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, I had to ask myself if my ex-

boyfriend Lin had left me this shell of a person. Sure everyone thinks that the great Cassie Brandon has it all together, little do they now that I am on the verge of turning myself into the

nearest Psyche ward. If I keep having these visions of this beautiful man this could be the beginning of the end for me, I have finally lost it.

As I rushed to change into my running gear, I noticed my phone vibrating, do I really want to know what was going on right now, and I had bigger fish to fry. Like getting this mystery

man off and out of my mind! "Ok, I am coming, yes! Mary how can I help you, at what 4:30 A.M.?"

"Come on Cassie is that anyway to greet your best friend who has tickets to the hottest new club in Seattle? Really Cassie I thought Eugene would have taught you better manners than

that, besides I knew you were up getting ready for your morning run." I guess she had me there, Mary Black my shrimp of a best friend had to always bring up my father (Eugene) when it  
came to etiquette he was the man to try to impress. Oh yeah I was supposed to be excited regarding those tickets to some new club. "Mary why do we have to go to this club, do you

really feel like dealing with half drunken losers and practically naked women. I am tired of the pickup lines and the whole scene really? "Cassie come on who knows maybe your mystery

man might be there tonight? Well I have to go; I just wanted you to start to thinking about what you wanted to wear." I see, I do believe I am perfectly capable of picking out something

on my own; I do have a Masters Degree for God sakes! "Cassie I am sure you could but don't come out tonight looking like you don't want to be approached if you keep it up you won't

be and you'll have no one to blame but yourself !" On that note "Good Bye Mary!" As I drop my phone upon my side table I just felt like screaming, I haven't even made it into work yet

and I am already done. I hope I can clear my head during this run. Oh can't forget my IPod, I found my run playlist and the sweet sounds of Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah began my quest to rid

myself of all my crazy thoughts. "Mystery Man, True Love and the Club tonight what a combo".

**Anthony's POV**

"Charlie can you please tell me why those shot glasses are not here yet?" This all has to go well; I and my partner Charlie Hale have been looking forward to this day ever since we

finished our MBA's from University of Washington. Our Club Sanctuary is set to be the best thing to hit the Seattle Club scene in the last decade. The VIP's alone to get into this place have

been calling us to get in, now all we have to do is deliver on our promise of a guaranteed good time. To say that I haven't been sleeping is an understatement. I just can't shake this

feeling that something life changing is on its way and when it comes it's going to knock me off my feet. "Hey Tony, the delivery just got here man, take a chill pill I don't want to have to

slap you like that chick in "Airplane". Everything is going to be fine; we have the best House Band in the greater Seattle Area along with two D.J.'s that even P. Diddy would want to do his  
own white party. We have this in the bag just let's just enjoy all of our hard work. Oh yeah, that little hottie I was telling you about that I met at Neiman Marcus is coming thru tonight too

and she's bringing a friend ." Really if one more person try's to set me up with a Barfly I think I am going to hurl, I am so tired of it all I know I am in the industry but do I want the women

of dreams to be dressed like a hooker and dancing on the tables after a few shots every weekend, no I don't think so. Speaking of dreams I keep having the craziest dream or even

vision it's her the one I've been waiting my whole life for her but I can't see her fully but in my soul I know it's her. If I were back at home in DC they would definitely be sending me over

to St. Elizabeth's for evaluation. "Well Chuck, I will speak but I am not entertaining this one, she must be your girls' wingman or she wouldn't be tagging along on her friends coat tail.

Why is it you always try to pass me the ugly chick?" Mary told me she's not ugly just shy, she just got out of a bad relationship. "So I get the one with man hating tendencies, this is just

great!" Tony man come on I am really digging this girl and she wouldn't meet me unless she brought her friend. I was just thinking, I guess it will be fine we will be so busy since its

opening night that we might just speak to them for three minutes; I can get through three minutes with some shy chick. "Ok Chuck but you owe me big time dude.

Now let's go handle the deliver and one final inventory check". This is going to be a crazy night I can already feel it. I just hope that all goes well so much riding on the success of tonight.

"Let's make some History!"

**Cassie's POV**

Walking into the Treasures building to get to my office was the craziest experience today. I felt like something was just around the corner I couldn't explain what but I was getting a little

nervous and my patience's was shot. When Zack one of the other Ad executive's wrapped his arm around my shoulder I almost kick his tail with my self-defense lessons. "Jezzz Zack you

can't sneak up on people like that you will get yourself killed!" Hey just chill Brandon I was just coming to tell you that the Ocean's account is here early for their presentation and I

wanted to know where you wanted them until your team was ready to present. "Oh, I am sorry Zack I've just not been getting much sleep lately, too much on my mind." You know

Brandon I can help you forget all your troubles if you'd let me take you out. Oh Lord what can of worms have I opened up now? "Hmmm, that sounds nice Zack but I already have plans

for tonight with Mary at some new club she's gotten us VIP Tickets for it's opening night tonight. 'Wait are you guys going to SANCTUARY tonight, how in the world did you score ticket's,

that is going to be the best party in Seattle tonight every celeb and High Roller on this side of Washington and Hollywood is going to be their tonight. Jamie Fox even was on Twitter

talking about being there. Wow you have some connections Brandon!" "Well Zack I don't know about all of that I just wanted to stay in and rent a movie but you know how Mary is when

it comes to going out, but since you said some Celeb's might be there I am kind of interested now, who know maybe my future hubby will be there." I said with a laugh. "Cassie you know

I am right here right don't break my heart like that." Zack said with a puppy dog look on his face. "Come on Zack let's go and pitch this campaign to OCEAN, I need a bonus if I am hanging  
with celebrities and High Rollers." I continued to laugh as I gathered up my boards and materials and headed to the conference room to meet with the largest Investment Company in the  
United States. "Let's make History"


End file.
